Phantopedia
by CCFC
Summary: This is such a amazing site, I wonder what the characters think...
1. Commercial

This is a oneshot, pretty much. On to the story..

Are you such a phan to Danny Phantom? Are you looking for quick info? Do you want to help? Is this the best show you've seen? Why am I asking questions? Oh well, but I found a site you will like! It's called Phantopedia, and you can go to my profile and go visit it, it's my homepage! This will be updated with more news, this is fantastic for everyone!

I own the site but wrote this so it helps save Danny Phantom, I hope you all enjoy. I will post chapters up with the characters pretending to help out.


	2. Only the Start

Here's where the characters start to find out. This chapter is BEFORE Phantom Planet, and leading to after Phantom Planet.

Danny just got up and got on his computer. He was clicking around and found Phantopedia. He reported to Sam and Tucker. They were like "Your kidding" and Danny said "I'm not." and he wondered and told them "How does someone know my secret?"

They waited and thought, Danny said "Unless Jazz did this!" and Jazz reported she didn't do it and it's strange. Right now no one should see the site. Of course, there isn't much on there. But it's sad to see that someone knows. But who? And itmentions all his adventues. "This is very strange" they said. Then the asteriod occured, and everyone found out.

He then asked who knew but pretty much no one did, and so this is very strange. But then he gets hit, and the worst is yet to come...

Yes, I'll have flashbacks later, if this don't make sense. And I'll write this in my free time.


	3. Terrible Dream

Chapter 3 is here, enjoy..

_FLASHBACK:_

_Danny was just heading to bed, the night after he found out about the site. What he wonders is; who found out he was half ghost? Who owns the site? Why can everyone edit the site? Why does it tell the life of everyone? Why is he asking too many questions? Is this a scheme of Vlad? Did ghosts put this together as a plot? Too many questions, let's go to bed Danny was thinking. But he can't sleep! His mom said "Danny, go to bed!"_

_So after a while, he was having a nightmare. It was not pretty, and it starts out as that Vlad made the site and has Skulker and Technus control it and update and make it real, and they are using it as a plot against Danny. He then is invisible in Vlad's castle, and hears Vlad._

_"Skulker, get technus to use that against Danny Phantom. Get rid of him for good. This time, with a site like this, the occurance will be best. Since artifacts are on there, I get full pwoer of them! Danny Phantom will never be able to stop me. NEVER! Muahahhaa" and Danny flew away trying to plan. It shouldn't be that hard, right?_

_Boy was he wrong, he was nearly powerless, and he fated. He slowly woke up, and he was in Vlad's castle again. Is this real? He feels real enough to be real. "Vlad, what are you doing?" and he felt his life being drained, slowly, but painfully.. It's Vlad's scheme, he knew it. Vlad WAS behind this! He must fight, fight.._

_"Daniel.." Vlad said, "Please push that button, it will cure you." and the cure came out close to kill you. Was he that serious? Was he plotting to kill me and take over the world? He's such a master at this plan, what's next? Is this really that real? I don't want this to occur._

_Danny thought of pushing the button, so he did so and he said "Okay." thus it slowly drained him. Danny was being sucked into Vlad. Okay Vlad, now I'm in you, you know I can kill you? But these were just mere nothings. But Vlad had control to change into Danny now, and Danny has no control. But he woke up sweating in his bed, it was just a dream. He ran to go meet Tucker and Sam to discuss the dream. Does it prove useful?_

_So they sat down and Danny told the story, Sam thought it was overwhelming him, and he should rest or something. And not fight ghosts, they would handle that. Danny thought "Okay, I can let my hero side be on break for a few days." and he wondered about the site, could it be linked?_


	4. Team Phantom

This is BEFORE Phantom Planet, the Chapter 2 was a introduction, chapter 3 went on to get us in more, and now I think it's time for the serious stuff.

Team Phantom is wondering about Phantopedia, and it's link with Danny. They did the new test called Linkin Ghost, but he came up as fine. So they know something else is occuring on Phantopedia, and how will everyone re-act?

Let's just talk about Team Phantom first, Tucker and Jazz are very curious, they were like "What the..?" when they heard about it.

Jazz was a completly different story, thus we dedicated this to her. Jazz reacted like "Are you lieing to me?!" and then Danny showed her the site. She freaked out and fated for hours..

1 hour later, not up.. 2 hours, nope, 3, no, 4, no.. 6? Yes. Or was it 1? I lost count. But after a few hours they talked again and she was like "It's not possible for anyone else to know besides us, unless someone's been spying on us. Or people guessed, who owns the domain anyway? (A/N: I'll fake the details to make the story better)

They searched and found out Ghost Protecters owned it, what the heck? They must have blocked the info. They must contact ghost-3856 to get the info and validate. Danny said all information needed and found out Vlad Plasmius owned it, and he might use it against him. But anyone can edit it.

Jazz is still freaked out, now for real, since Vlad owns it! But Danny told her that if he does bad things, he cna stop him. Jazz said to Danny "If other people find out, they will freak worse. So when you go to school tomorrow, just try to see if anyone knows. It's the best thing, since you have Computer class, keep a eye in there, closely. Make a duplicate and spy on every computer, and see what people discuss." and Danny was thankful, Tucker must have taught her.

Danny was just wanting this over with, and he wonders how people will phreak out.. And phreak, and phreak, and phreak, phreak, phreak, phreak, and phreak, and so on.. Who knew? Phantopedia seemed cool enough if you want info about Amity Parky and Danny himself. If the Guys in white gets there hands on it, Danny don't want to think aobut it. But they might be able to turn in Fenton. That will be so sad.

When you REVIEW for this chapter..for chapter 5, what character do you want to see in Casper High School react when they figure Danny Fenton and Phantom might be the same? I'll be stuck on choosing if you don't help.


	5. Valerie Gray

Here's Valerie Gray for the Phantopedia thing, who else shall I do? After this, review and tell me who should be next! I need to know who's next from your minds, and I will most likely do it. I'm saving Dash, Paulina, and Mr. Lancer Deal? Now on to the story, for real...

Danny's P.O.V.

I can't believe that I got to go to school and be afraid someone might know my secret, and yet, Vlad could be behind this. But last night Jazz said nobody will know, it could be a prank by Technus, or some other ghost. But what ghost would do? Clockwork? No, I'm not going to go see him. I will if it is needed, but I WILL not. If Vlad does own the site, why would he write about himself? Oh yeah, it's a wiki where anyone can edit. So, duh, Vlad didn't do it.

Atleast I'll go to school. "Morning Jazz!" and Jazz looked like and was thinking "He seems to be acting weird today." but, I wonder about the site! What if some student finds out during computer class, since Mr. Lancer is having us write a report and do research. What if he knows! Uh oh, he could know. He uses the computer sometimes, sometimes! Now thta is not pretty. Danny is picturing the future. Mr. Lancer would say "Danny FENTON, my student, is Phantom?" and say some random book name. Oh, that would not be pretty. What about Mom and Dad?

He does not want to think about that, either. Finding out, and asking questions all day and night if he is the ghost boy and all that. And if they really find out, ask to do experiments on him. I have no clue! This day will not be pretty, I can just tell.And I'm thinking too much, what am I doing anyway? Oh yeah, I'm suppose to be eating breakfast. "Jazz?" Danny said. Jazz replied "Are you so worried about the site?" and I said "Yes, I am."

Phew, I hope no one knows today, no one knows yet, what if someone saw it before school? Could he delete the site or articles? Or say they are fake? Tucker will need to help on this, but today will not be pretty, not at all. Not the pink pretty, but the black pretty. Yeah, Sam would like that. He left to go to school, he said "Goin' ghost!" and flew to school. No ghosts have fought him for days, is this a sign or something? He hid behind something and changed back, he walked into the school. Little did he know that people will soon find out... Or not?

Valerie's P.O.V.

Mr. Lancer's class is so boring, why do I have to write about something? He lectured a week on this project, does he know how boring this could be? Not every student wants to be bored out, Danny is always sleeping or going to the bathroom. Wait, bathroom? Does he fight ghosts or something? No, his parents are and he doesn't. But he goes to the bathroom the same time he does, and Danny Phanotm appears out of nowhere fater he is in the bathroom a while later.

Oh, pull yourself together. Phantom and Fenton can't be the same. I feel like I'll write about Danny Phantom, and how he ruined my life! And do research. And I went to Phoogle and typed in "Danny Phantom" and results came up crazy, the first is the best. Wait, I went to Phoogle? I want , oh well, it will do. Then she saw "Phantopedia" as the first.

Phantopedia? What site is that? A wiki for DANNY PHANTOM? How popular is he, anyway? I thought he was infamous. She typed in for the search "Danny Phantom" and it came up with Danny Phantom's information, and that he is half human. HALF HUMAN? Possible, Danni and vlad are one. She has to check on the domain, wohis search "Phois" she entered in on the internet bar and searched for Phantopedia, VLAD MASTERS/PLASMIUS owned it??

Okay, this must be a dream, this is terrible. But Danny Phantom is Fenton? Is that true? I don't think so, but it seems like it since I can compare. Danny and Danny, same first name.. Phantom is similar to Fenton. Freen eyes and blue eyes, just changed the blue eyes to green to be ghostly. White hair and black hair, change it to be opposite and it's white hair for him as a ghost. So it makes sense, does it? And Danny was not gonna like it. But is he still evil? I have questions for him!

General P.O.V.

Danny was thinking "She is on Phantopedia? And found out I was a 'halfa', oh great. This will not end good." and Danny whispered to her "I think it's false." and she said "It seems so real to me, I'll stop hunting Phantom since you both seem similar. If you want to tell me, tell me. I think I already know your secret." and he thought "Is she telling the truth?"

Danny was just confused, he was puzzled, he was CLUELESS! Now Danny was thinking "Who will learn next? I can't think, maybe my parents. Ouch, not pretty. I hope this is a dream." Man, and that would be horrible if it's real. But it's life, isn't it? I'd guess so. Do you? Valerie Gray now knows, and Danny has no clue who's next and does not really care. Valerie don't want to say "YOUR PHANTOM?!" because then he might be angry, but she was thinking "It's not possible, is everyone in this world but me a half human and half ghost?" but, who knows?


End file.
